Jardim da Fantasia
by The Okaasan
Summary: E se Rin não pudesse ser ressuscitada pela mãe de Sesshoumaru, após a ida ao Mundo dos Mortos? [Deathfic, songfic, angst. Inspirada no episódio 9 de InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen.]


**Olá!**

 **Esta songfic foi inspirada na canção "Jardim da fantasia", de Paulinho Pedra Azul.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **JARDIM DA FANTASIA**

* * *

— Dor de cabeça — resmungou Sesshoumaru, de forma meio engrolada, mais para si mesmo.

— O que, Sesshoumaru-sama? — indagou seu companheiro Jaken, voz meio fraca de quem não estava bem.

Os dois caminhavam lentamente por uma estrada de pedrinhas.

— Nada, nada.

A dor de cabeça era constante desde que Kohaku, no mundo dos mortos, dissera a ele a fatídica frase: " _Rin não está respirando_ ".

 _Bem te vi, bem te vi_

 _Andar por um jardim em flor,_

 _Chamando os bichos de amor;_

 _Tua boca pingava mel._

A pequena Rin não pudera suportar a atmosfera e morrera sobre os ombros do outro garoto, tão infante quanto ela, porém mais resistente devido à presença de um fragmento da Joia de Quatro Almas em seu corpo. A partir daí, o daiyoukai Sesshoumaru sentia seu cérebro latejar, já que seu coração se desfizera em dor dentro do peito.

Ao retornar até o castelo de sua mãe, a youkai Satori, recebera a triste informação de que Tenseiga, a espada que lhe fora deixada por seu pai, não tinha como ressuscitar a menina de olhos sorridentes.

Sua Rin foi uma criança de oito anos cheia de paixão pela vida, que o aceitava exatamente como ele era — egocêntrico, preconceituoso, cheio de ambições. Ela pegava escondido nas pontas de seus fios de cabelo para admirá-los, dormia com a cabeça sob sua estola felpuda sempre que podia.

A humanazinha que reduzira seus preconceitos a pó, apesar de ele não admitir.

 _Bem te quis, bem te quis_

 _E ainda quero muito mais_

 _Maior que a imensidão da paz_

 _E bem maior que o sol_

A cabeça do youkai branco doía de pensar em como ele conseguiria prosseguir sem aquele vulto irrequieto e risonho, que, de forma inesperada, trouxe ao seu coração estoico o calor característico do amor.

— Sesshoumaru-sama... — chamou-o Jaken, mais uma vez.

— Hm?

— Onde quer q-que eu coloque as...

— Eu o farei. Passe as cinzas para cá.

Sua mãe, a youkai Satori, lhe dera um tecido colorido de seda para que ele pudesse guardar sua menina. Sesshoumaru mesmo cuidara de reduzir o pequeno corpo a cinzas, sob os olhares doridos de Kohaku e Jaken, que acabou perdendo a máscara de indiferença e chorou de saudade. O taijiya, respeitoso, fechou os olhos e fez uma prece aos espíritos de seus familiares e amigos para que estes recebessem Rin no paraíso.

 _Onde estás?_

 _Voei por este céu azul,_

 _Andei estradas do além..._

 _Onde estará meu bem?_

Agora o daiyoukai e seu pequeno servo verde chegavam ao Kinkaku-ji¹. Quando viva, Rin havia se encantado com a beleza bucólica do lugar, mais especialmente com os jardins do Templo do Pavilhão Dourado, imponente no meio do lago espelhado. Agora Sesshoumaru se lamentava interiormente por não ter se demorado um pouco mais ali, como ela pedira. A visão do Kinkaku-ji era fascinante.

Nessa mesma ocasião, Rin, durante uma brincadeira que fazia atrás de mariposinhas que planavam sobre os girassóis do jardim, trombou nas pernas do youkai branco e, à guisa de pedido de desculpas, sapecou um beijo furtivo no dorso da mão dele. A pequena era sagaz; sabia que o humor de Sesshoumaru, naquele dia, estava bom. Quando ele estava inquieto ou irritado, ela simplesmente não o incomodava, respeitando as emoções quase invisíveis de seu mestre.

Em silêncio, Sesshoumaru desdobrou o tecido com as cinzas da moreninha e caminhou sozinho até os girassóis. Sua mente o fez se recordar do som da risada de Rin, dos olhos castanhos cintilantes, do beijinho em sua mão grande.

E, assim como ela soprava um dente-de-leão, ele não se envergonhou de fazer um pequeno bico para espalhar as cinzas de Rin, soprando-as sem pressa por cima dos girassóis viçosos. Com sua audição apurada, ouvia Jaken soluçar discretamente perto do Templo. Ele, contudo, se recusava a chorar por alguém que sempre tinha um sorriso tão genuíno nos lábios. Rin se decepcionaria consigo, pensou ele.

Em seguida, olhou para o alto. Por mais que os restos mortais de sua menina estivessem sobre as flores, o daiyoukai sabia que ela, com certeza, estaria brincando feliz em algum outro universo. Talvez Rin até já tivesse reencontrado sua família biológica.

 _Onde estás?_

 _Nas nuvens ou na insensatez?_

 _Me beije só mais uma vez,_

 _Depois volte pra lá._

Sesshoumaru suspirou demorada e profundamente — foi a única reação do luto amargo que crepitava em seu espírito. Sentiu um deslocamento de ar perto de sua mão e olhou, curioso. Não havia nenhum inseto voando por ali. Atento, ele olhou para todos os lados e então arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Pode vir beijar minha mão sempre que quiser, Rin — comentou ele, relaxando um pouco o único braço. — Gostaria que continuasse a me acompanhar por onde eu for. Sua companhia é imprescindível para este Sesshoumaru.

Lentamente, o youkai branco voltou até o lago espelhado e, sentando-se ali, aproveitou que estava só e despiu os sapatos, mergulhando os pés na água fresca.

Ele não teve nenhuma pressa para sair de perto do local onde sua Rin estivera tão feliz em sua companhia e que, agora, repousava para sempre sobre os belos girassóis.

* * *

 **FIM**

* * *

1 - Kinkaku-ji: Templo do Pavilhão Dourado. Um templo famoso e turístico em Kyoto, Japão. Ele já existia no Período Sengoku.


End file.
